Cody
Cody was a competitor in Total Drama Enchanted Forest, as a member of the Whimsical Dragons. He was also a competitor in Total Drama Sky Adventures, as a member of the Sneaky Swordfishes. He returned for Total Drama: Fans Vs. Favourites, as a member of the Beloved Buffaloes. Personality Cody is a tech-savvy geek who sees himself as a ladies' man instead of a nerd. He joined the show primarily to be with the "cool" kids: his own kind, or so he thinks. His self-named "manly charms" and "smooth moves" are famously not so smooth, failing him around the other contestants such as Trent. Cody's usual tactic of getting women involves him using pick-up lines that sound irresistible to him, but irritating to everyone else. Most of the girls he flirts with usually end up annoyed or amused. Despite the act, Cody seems to be aware that it's actually a façade and that he isn't the Casanova he desires to be. It is highly suggested through Cody's huge crush on Gwen that once he becomes truly interested in someone, he will be loyal and will do whatever it takes to make her happy - even give her up to another guy. Cody is a very sweet boy, but with it comes tendencies that are perverted and somewhat stalker-like. He shifts to the receiving end of a major fixation in Total Drama World Tour. Total Drama fan-turned contestant Sierra joins to his hip, despite his continuous protests. Eventually, however, Cody comes to value her devotion and sees her as his best friend. This is further supported in the first episode of season four, where Cody is being hugged by Sierra and, although she would have disturbed him before, he is now smiling. However, even when he has "cool rush" moment, he is a good friend, and an allie to keep on your side, because he will follow you without too much questioning. Total Drama: Enchanted Forest Welcome to the Enchanted Forest! Cody arrives to the forest in the second bus, a bit scared, because he came with Jasmine and Jo, that spent all the time arguing. He is placed on the Whimsical Dragons and doesn't lose time trying to show himself as a cool kid. Unluckly for him, he gets confused and shows a shortcut to the finish line to the other team, causing Cameron to be mad at him. When their team loses, he found himself in the bottom two, because of his mistake, but Cameron is eliminated instead, due to anger the rest of the team. Swampin' Up He doesn't do much in this episode, and is just seen entering in the swamp, a little disgusted, and trapped in a web, along with most other campers. As his team wins, he doesn't have to worry about nothing. Mr. Bones and Me Cody is the first victim of his team, getting kidnapped even when the challenge didn't start. His team loses again, but he is saved due to Sky manipulating the rest of the team to vote for Mike, who discovered her Secret Dark Magic Book. The Lord Of The Stings Cody is found by his teammates, Tyler and Samey, after he finds a strange candy house in the woods and starts eating candy without a care, before being cut by Chris. When it comes to the first challenge, he dresses himself as a dwarf, and it's unknown what mark does he get. In the second challenge, Dawn tries to make Bridgette stop to feel appealed to Noah, by telling her that her true love's name begins with a "C", which she suspects to be him, and gets horrified. He is eliminated easily enough by Jo, with a single shot. Dawn of Noah's Ark Cody volunteers to go in search for 7 wild animals for his team, but is scared away by a grasshoper. He is happy when his team is the first to cross the finish line, and angered towards Chris, when he reveals that they needed all the team members to make it throught the finish line to win. He approaches to Lindsay before the elimination episode, and says that he has moved on Gwen, so he can be with her now. She agrees into giving him a "reward" if he convinces everybody to vote off Samey. He does, but due to one of Sky's spells, everyone forgot about Lindsay's name, and when Cody tells them to vote "that blonde girl", they all misunderstood him and think he's referring to Lindsay, ending up in her elimination. Few seconds after she gets the Kick Of Shame, Cody and the rest are able to remember her again, but it's too late, so he ignores it and goes to flirt with Samey. Revenge of the Balloons He discovers that Sky has a dark magic book but promises to her he won't tell about that to anyone of the other members. He doesn't perform well resulting to be one of the first eliminated during the paint-balloon challenge, by Noah. Eye of the Fighter Cody suggests to Sky about aiming at Tyler and Samey for the next spell during the fighting challenge and asks her to let him see some spells. He fights a wooden replica of Duncan, and succeeds into defeating it. Derriere Le Rideau In this episode he annoys Sky all the time do not stopping to speak about the dark magic book, breaking the promise he did to the Dark Olympian, so much that at the end of the episode she casts a spell on him turning his aspect into Gwen's. The Egg-Mazing Race He can't be found by Sky in his bed, so she suggests something went wrong with her last spell. He is seen walking with Dave in the forest, but when Dave asks him about Sky's mystery, he runs away, without wanting to reveal it to him. He is found as Gwen by Sky, who starts talking to "her", but suddenly, Dave's first wish makes Gwen to be launched to the sky and Cody to appear in front of Sky. In the challenge, he first follows Paintbrush 's orders to cross the river, and gets hit by a bowling ball when he reaches the other side. He arrives to the eggs, and takes his team's one along with Sky when Dave gets hit by one of Chef's shots but, after he crosses the river, he gets hit by a piano thrown by Jo, causing Tyler to get the egg and loose for his team. He isn't voted off at the elimination ceremony. Dragon Bold During the challenge Cody decides to do not give any contribute slacking off the whole time, trusting in the theory of "never the same team loses 3 times in a row" :his lazy behavior gets on Paintbrush's nerves so much that it calls him a FLOATER. He wastes this free time eating chips, flirting on Sky, and telling everyone to relax...at a certain point in a scene out of camera he lends a book to Brick entitled "1001 way to float in a reality show", that is used by the cadet to balance the shorter leg of the ladder, then is mistaken as the Dark Magic Book by Sky. Near the end of the episodes the Whimsical Dragons casually encounters Ella abandoned in the forest, and bring her back to Chris, winning the immunity: Cody brags about the success of his theory. Catch a Cryptid When Cody awakes in the morning and is about to talk again about Sky's Dark Magic Book, she forces him to go out with Ella, and prevents him about saying nothing. In the challenge, he gets as a target the Loch Ness Monster, so Chris hands him a camera to take a photo of it, that is in a lake inside the forest. He doesn't focus on it, and spends all the time talking with Sky about Paintbrush, that searches for revenge on them. Jasmine wins the challenge, and she choses to eliminate Jo, so he is saved from the elimination. Black Window Cody awakes with the hear of the sound of the wrecking ball Chris used to destroy the mansion of the winners, and finds Ella and Dave. When Paintbrush appears, he mocks him/her, causing their rivality to grow. When he enters in the haunted house, he teams up with Dave and Ella, and plans to trap the monster in the house, but it throw his partners out of it while he is talking. He later finds it to be Sierra, and tries to escape from her, finding different of his partners in the process. At the end, when he finds Noah and Jasmine, they three and Sierra crash throught a window and lose the challenge. Unluckyly for him, the other three fall on him, causing him to wear a full body cast later. He is revealed to be eliminated, but then Chris says that it was a reward episode, so he is saved. At the evening, when he is nearlly healed, he takes revenge on Chris by hitting him with a jousting stick. Merry Chrismas! In this episode, Cody finally exposes Sky's Dark tricks in front of everyone, as Chris was missing and he think they need some kind of entretaintment. Thanks tot his move, Sky casts a spell on him after already throwing Paintbrush at him, which causes him to spend the whole episode changing into Gwen. At the elimination ceremony, he attends fully transformed, and tries to eliminate Sky, not getting the good results they planned, as she reveals to have an invincibility idol. Cul-De-Sac, or Something like That Gwody is first seen brought to the competition by Paintbrush, after it's revealed he was taking some photos of him/herself in front of the mirror. Once in the Labyrinth, Gwody explores a way that gets him/her captured by Sugar, the monster that is in it. With some smart tricks, he/she gets her to believe that e/she'll get her back into the competition, and she leads him/her out using a tunnel. Once out, Sugar discovers the truth, and tries to attack him, only to get burnt by Hydreigon sortly after. Then, Dave uses a wis to make him/her change back into Cody. He is safe at the elimination ceremony. DA Rainbow Dash Dekathlon Lost in the Woods Halcyon Warfare Days Total Insanity - Issue 1 Keys of Kindness and Keenness TDEF Special: Enchanted Memories Total Drama Sky Adventures Total Drama Fans Vs. Favourites Appearences Gallery |-| Total Drama Enchanted Tour= cody is here.png|Cody arrives to the forest. cody acts cool.png|Cody calculates the votes in the elimination. (put six, not seven). cody flirter.png|Cody attempts to flirt with some of the girls. candyhouse.png|Cody finds some candy. scared ark.png|Cody is scared of some woolly beavers, while searching for animals. mosquito attacks.png|Cody has bad luck while searching for animals. winning this.PNG|Cody says that now that he moved on Gwen, he is searching for more girls. flirt lindsay.png|Cody first tries to flirt with Lindsay... flirt samey.png|... and after her elimination, he tries so with Samey. cody discovers.png|Cody catches Sky with her Dark Magic Book. Dave and cody out.png|Cody is eliminated from the challenge, by Noah. Duncan isn't a replica.png|Cody fights Duncan in the challenge. Derriere_le_Rideau.png|Cody gets scared of Sky's transformation. codypee.png|Cody wets himself. codychanging.png|Cody begins to feel the effects of Sky's spell. floater's guide.png|Cody decides to not take part in the challenge. Paintbrush_vs_Cody.png|Paintbrush calls him a "floater" in result. cody wins as floater.png|Cody finds Ella along with Sky and Dave and they win the challenge. cody what.png|Cody discovers that his partners have been sent out of the house. Big end.png|Cody is thrown out of the mansion. siody hurt.png|Cody in a full body cast, with Sierra, at the elimination ceremony. Kick of siody.png|Cody takes the Kick of Shame with Sierra. |-| Total Drama Sky Adventures= Cast_fall.png|Cody falls out of the plane. File:Swordfish_first_ceremony.png|Cody at his team's first elimination ceremony. File:Cody_fall_of_shame.png|Cody's Fall of Shame. TDSKA Test Tube.png Category:Whimsical Dragons Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Total Drama Sky Adventures Category:Season 2 Category:Sneaky Swordfishes Category:Antagonist Category:Season 1 Mergers Category:Berryleaf Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Total Drama: Fans Vs. Favourites Category:Beloved Buffaloes